Dark Pit vs Metal Sonic
Dark Pit vs Metal Sonic '''is a One Minute Melee made by Theultimatelifeform. Description Copies of the Originals with the same abilities but better and stronger duke it out in a fight! Will the dark half of Pit beat the ultimate creation of Dr. Eggman? Pre-fight '''Smash Bros tournament Master Hand appeared above the arena floor as he laughed. Welcome to the Smash Brothers tournament. He began, I am your host, Master Hand and this tournament is about putting the best fighters from different universes in a fight to see who is the best Smasher around. The crowd cheered as Dark Pit stepped up. In our first round, we will have Dark Pit of the Kid Icarus universe. Master Hand said before snapping his finger, causing a blue Sonic-like robot to activate and step up, Taking on Metal Sonic of the Sonic universe. The crowd cheered as Dark Pit smirked. I have to take on this hunk of junk? Dark Pit asked before chuckling, This will be even faster than I expected. Funnily enough, there will be a one minute time limit to your battle. Master Hand revealed, If neither of you are knocked out within the one minute, my brother and I will decide on the winner. Trust me, I can beat him within 20 seconds. Dark Pit boasted, but Metal Sonic simply rolled his eyes. Excellent. Master Hand said before flying up to Crazy Hand. NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Both hands said as Dark Pit and Metal Sonic both got ready for their fight. This oughta be a match to remember! 3! 2! 1! GO! Dark Pit and Metal Sonic charged at each other and collided punches, then Metal Sonic went to fire a blast, which Dark Pit managed to duck and uppercut him with his electroshock arm, sending Metal flying into the air before Dark Pit fired several arrows from his silver bow, which Metal managed to destroy with a shield. Metal flew down, dodging a few arrows before slamming into Dark Pit, pushing him into the ground as Dark Pit struggled to fight back, eventually managing to kick Metal back and flew to the side, avoiding blasts from Metal. 50! Dark Pit quickly raised up his guardian orbitars to deflect several blasts being fired by Metal Sonic, hitting the robot repeatedly. Dark Pit then flew at Metal Sonic and slashed him several times before slamming him down, then using his electroshock arm to send Metal Sonic into a wall as the arena floor slowly morphed into an alleyway. Dark Pit flew towards Metal Sonic with his electroshock arm as Metal Sonic began scanning Dark Pit. as Dark Pit was about to hit Metal Sonic, Metal quickly jumped into the air and did a homing attack, getting Dark Pit stuck in the ground. 40! Metal landed and quickly kicked Dark Pit in the face repeatedly before picking him up and doing a spin dash, sending Dark Pit back before flying at Dark Pit with his own electroshock arm, but Dark Pit managed to raise up guardian orbitars that caused the arm to bounce off and hit Metal himself in the face, causing Metal to stagger back before Dark Pit fired an arrow into Metal's arm, causing electricity to come out of Metal's right arm. Metal fired a blast at Dark Pit who fired an arrow at it, causing an explosion that sent both fighters back. 30! Metal managed to stop himself and fire several arrows at Dark Pit, who flew up, avoiding them. Metal sped up into the air and clashed with Dark Pit's blades. Metal grabbed one of Dark Pit's swords and pulled them away, throwing it far away. In response to this, Dark Pit kicked Metal Sonic down and shot several arrows at the robot, causing them to hit Metal and sending him crashing to the ground as the arena shifted back to it's normal state. 20! As Metal Sonic laid on the ground, he noticed a Chaos Emerald just sitting there next to him. Acting quickly, he swiped the Chaos Emerald and absorbed it's power, causing him to glow brightly and roar in anger, sending Dark Pit back a bit. As the light dimmed, out stepped Neo Metal Sonic, who simply looked at Dark Pit. This might be interesting. Dark Pit said, readying himself for anything. Before he could act, Metal teleported behind Dark Pit and kicked him down, then stopped time with chaos control. Metal kicked and punched Dark Pit several times before speeding to the ground and placing an energy ball there. When Metal resumed time, Dark Pit was sent into the blast, causing an explosion. 10! Dark Pit flew out of the smoke and at Metal, slammed him against the wall with his electroshock arms and blade, only for Metal Sonic to stop time and kick Dark Pit in the stomach. Metal then took Dark Pit's other blade and held it behind Dark Pit before resuming time, causing Dark Pit to fly through the blade, impaling him. K.O!!!1 As Metal dropped the sword and Dark Pit, he quickly sped off, causing a stunned and silenced crowd to look at the mortally wounded body of Dark Pit. Uh..the winner is Metal Sonic! Master Hand shouted. This melee's winner is.. Metal Sonic teleported onto the podium before laughing evilly. METAL SONIC!!!Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:Theultimatelifeform